Champion Return
by Fateion
Summary: Red, Kanto Champion, uncrowned King of Mt. Silver has finally return. One shoot


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**-**** Mt. Silver**** -** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

Champion Return

Mt. Silver, located in Johto, west of Victory Road and Indigo Plateau. This mountain was a dangerous place to be, not because the harsh climate or the unstable cave and path the mountain had. This mountain was dangerous because it had many high levels Pokémon that reside the mountain. Higher than any other area had and not mention there was some rare Pokémon that could not be found in Johto. This mountain was a death trap for any inexperienced and unprepared trainer. Even the most experienced trainer would think twice before come to this mountain.

However, even if Mt. Silver had that kind of reputation, some trainers still come to this mountain. They came to this mountain was not because they wanted to catch some Pokémon or training. They came to this mountain for one purpose only, and that to defeat the trainer that conquered this mountain and made it his home base. This made some asked if that trainer was sane to live in that mountain or who was the trainer that made other trainer challenged the mountain just to fight the trainer.

The trainer name was Red from Pallet town.

Red was not a normal Pokémon trainer, he was the champion of Indigo Plateau. However, that was not the only reason why trainers seek him, hoping to defeat the champion. It was because Red had built a reputation as the undefeatable Pokémon trainer. In his short career as Pokémon trainer, he had never lost a single battle. He also became champion in his first try, something that many trainers could not do. Therefore, many trainers started to look at Red as some kind of Pokémon trainer prodigy.

However, this brought another question. If Red was the champion, why he did not replace Lance and became the leader of the elite four, why Red came to Mt. Silver? Some came out with answer, but the most popular was he prepared himself to storm another league or too arrogant and thought that position was beneath him. Time passed by and Red still not leave the mountain, making people thought the second answer was the true one. That was why some trainer took it as a challenge from Red and go after the champion. However, none could beat Red.

Before long, Prof. Oak came to a solution because the number of the Pokémon trainer that injured from coming to the mountain or defeated by Red. If a trainer wanted to go to Mt. Silver, they must have sixteen Gym Badges of both Johto and Kanto before they could enter. This solution made to keep the number of injured Pokémon trainer minimum.

Still, unknown for them, this was Red wanted. It did not meant that Red was afraid or anything. He enjoyed the Pokémon battle like any other trainer. He loved Pokémon like any other trainer. He wanted to be the very best like any other trainer. He was like any other trainers out there. If that so, why he wanted that happened? The answer was simple and the reason why he did not replace Lance. He wanted that everyone leave him alone. He was not a social person, he more like a lone wolf, which made all the attention he got from other disturbing him. He was also a free person, which made him did not feel like the prospect having all the burden of a champion on his shoulder. Still, that was not enough reason to make him came to Mt. Silver. The final reason was he tired from the constant challenge. He enjoyed the battle of course, but with all the battle, he gone through, slowly but surely, he lost the motivation and thrill. In addition, for the fact some the trainer was not diving him a decent challenge as their skill was pathetic. To Red it looked that the weak trainer that challenged him was hoping that by some chance or luck they could defeat him. It made him irritated and so he came to this mountain. Therefore, only a skilled trainer could challenge him, as the weak one could not make it to him.

Red plan worked. In a year, only seven or four trainer came to him and each one of them was skilled and powerful trainer. However, none could defeat him. Time passed by and each year, the trainer that came to him lessened to only two or one. it was not long before trainer stopped to came to him as his reputation grew stronger and made other trainer thought twice before came to him. Unknown to Red, he was now hailed as a legend, an urban legend, a ghost, phantom that no one knew the truth.

This had become like a curse to Red. He had lived in this mountain far too long, devoid of any human interaction, accompanied only by his Pokémon. In this cold and snowy mountain, he stood alone, like a king, an emperor. This mountain was his palace and throne but also his prison.

"Pika pika"

The voice of his partner, Pikachu alerted Red. He opened his eyes and looked at the snowfield in front of him, the sky was already dark and snow started to fall down.

"Another day without a challenger" Red whispered to the empty field as a cold wind blew. Normal people would already shiver from it but not him. He already grew used with the coldness of Mt. Silver.

"Pika pi" The yellow mouse said, climbing to his shoulder.

Red understood what Pikachu said turned his head to the Pokémon, "Are you saying this is the time for us to go from this mountain?"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as the Pokémon nodded at him.

Red pondered about this for a second. True he was become quite bored from the lack of the challenger and it was only a matter of time before his skill dulled from it. However, if he left this mountain, where he should go? Should he tried another region or-

"Pika!" The mouse Pokémon yelled, bringing Red back, "Pika pi pika!"

"I`m sorry, I shouldn't think it too deeply" Red said to his partner before took one of his poke ball, "And you are right, this is indeed the time for us to go and see the world"

Red threw the poke ball and from it came out Charizard that let out a loud roar. The fire Pokémon then looked around, finding no foe Charizard turned to its trainer.

"Charizard, its time" Red said simply but Charizard understood what its trainer meant.

Red walked to the fire Pokémon with Pikachu on his shoulder, climbing to its back and after made sure he was good, he said his order, "Lets us go to Pallet town"

Charizard roared once more before flapped its wing and took off to the sky, leaving the cold mountain behind its back. Meanwhile, Red turned back and saw the mountain he lived for some years grew smaller. Mt. Silver had been his home for these past years and now he left it. He felt the same feeling he had felt decade ago, when he left Pallet town. However, he squashed that feeling and turned back from the mountain. It felt hard to leave the mountain and go back to society, but this was the decision he made. He hoped he would not regret it though.

**(Skip)**

Professor Samuel Oak known as Prof. Oak looked at Pokémon that wondering around his field. His has finished his job for today so he decided to take a walk around his field. This always made him felt relaxed and better. Suddenly he heard a sound, like something fall from the sky with a high speed. Curiously, he turned his attention to the sky and widened his eyes a little from what he saw.

A Charizard dived to his location, his first instinct was to took his poke ball and fight this wild Charizard. However, he realized that he did not have it. Therefore, he took the second option, ran away to his lab, though he doubted that he would make to his lab before the Charizard land.

Prof. Oak fear was true as the Charizard landed in front of him, making him stopped. However, he noticed that someone was riding the Charizard. It made him felt relieve for a second before another fear came to him. Because it was not a first time, someone from evil organization or people he pissed off because the law he passed for the wellbeing of Pokémon pay him a visit.

The old professor watched warily as the Charizard trainer get off from the Pokémon. However, his fear was not true this time as a red beam engulfed Charizard, taking the Pokémon back to poke ball, making him saw the trainer.

Prof. Oak widened his eyes in shock, as he did not expect the trainer to be here. He shakily approached the trainer slowly; afraid this might be a dream. The last time he saw this trainer was years ago and since then he never heard a word from the trainer. He always wanted to came to Mt. Silver to check him if he all right but he could not leave his job.

"Red?" Prof. Oak asked, shakily.

"Yes" Red replied simply and before he knew, Prof. Oak already hugged him.

"Oh, how I miss you" Prof. Oak said as he released Red, happy to see the man he thought as his own, "Not that I unhappy you are here, but what bring you here?"

"I want to start another journey," Red said, straight to the point, "And I need your help"

Prof. Oak was shocked, Red wanted to start another journey out his own free will. This was the first time, as he always told Red to do that than to go to that blasted mountain. However, Red refused, stating that Kanto was enough for him and he did not need to go to other region. This was a pleasant surprise to Prof. Oak because Red was so talented which was such a waste for Red to only in Kanto. Still…

"You have not change Red," Prof. Oak said with a smile, "Straight to the point as always. Let's us speak in my lab more"

Red nodded and followed Prof. Oak to the lab.

**(Skip)**

"I see" Prof. Oak said as he stared Red who playing with Pikachu. He smiled at that before he pondered a moment thinking the region that suitable for Red. They had talked long enough about what happened with each other and Prof. Oak was happy that Red doing well. Though he was surprised how much Red Pokémon had grew. Still back to the topic, from what Red told him, Red wanted to go to a region that did not know his reputation but had strong and skilled trainer. Then something clicked in Prof. Oak mind.

"I think, I know the perfect region for you Red," Prof. Oak said as he gained red attention, "Unova"

"Unova?" Red repeated, as he has not heard about that region before.

"Unova is far away from the four other large regions, Red. So it's no wonder you hasn't heard it" Prof. Oak explained, "Not to mention the Pokémon that inhabited Unova were diverse and different from those of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It will be a whole brand new adventure for you Red"

Red nodded as he digested Prof. Oak explanation. Unova was the best region for him to go or so he thought as maybe his infamous reputation had not reached that region. It would like a fresh start for him that he was sure.

"Also there will be Pokémon world tournament in Unova" Prof. Oak added lastly, making Red snapped his attention to Prof. Oak.

"Pokémon world tournament? What's that?" Red asked, though he had some suspicion about it.

"Ah, it's a tournament where Prominent Trainers from other region will compete against each other, to decide who the strongest trainer is" Prof. Oak said and when he noticed Red was smiling with his eyes gleamed with passion. Prof. Oak knew that Red would go because if there something that could move Red, it was a good battle.

"I see" Red said, as he hid the feeling of anticipation that he felt. His body trembled slightly, thinking the battle that awaits him in Unova, "Then I will go"

Prof. Oak smiled, "Then I will contact my friend, Professor Juniper to handle the papers for you"

"Thank you, Prof. Oak" Red said, grateful for what the old professor did for him.

"Nonsense" Prof. Oak said dismissively, "This my duty and the least I could do for you"

A smile appeared on Red usually stoic face, "Yes"

**(Skip)**

Prof. Oak watched as Red took off with his Charizard as Red refused to use airplane to go there, stating that this was a good exercise to build Charizard stamina. Prof. Oak just shook his head and sighed, that was Red for sure. However, he was rather surprised when Red made his Pikachu back to poke ball as the mouse Pokémon known for their hate to enter poke ball. This only spoke how good Red as trainer really was.

Still, as he looked up to the sky, staring the small figure of Red and Charizard in the distant, he let out a small smile. Unova and the trainers that participated in Pokémon world tournament was for a rude awakening, as he knew Red would storm his way there.

However, this also brought another sad smile. The old professor hoped that after this Red would not go back to that blasted mountain or another place and start to go wondering around the world. It was such a waste for a trainer like Red to spend his time like that. That man was destined for greatness. Still, what he wanted more as for Red to found someone that would stand beside him. He knew that because Red attitude and personality, Red did not had many friends. Hell, he could count Red friend with only one of his hand. This was something that made him sad about Red. Red was so talented and everything, making the man having a hard time to find a true friend. Everyone like Red had that curse but in Red case, it was more severe.

Prof. Oak sighed as he turned back to his lab. It was time to call some people and bring the news about Red. He let out a small chuckle, imaging their expression when he told them the king of Mt. Silver had left his throne and gone to Unova. It would be entertaining to say at least. He only hoped that Red would forgive him for this but an old man like him sometimes needed something to entertain himself.

**(Skip)**

Professor Juniper was waiting for the trainer that Prof. Oak told him to arrive. She was curious about this trainer because the way Prof. Oak spoke about him told her that the old man had a great respect to this trainer. She wondered what kind of trainer that got Prof. Oak acted like that. However, it shocked her that the trainer, instead going by airplane to Unova like any other trainer was going by Pokémon. She doubted that the trainer would arrive to Unova today, as it would take at least two or three days to Unova by Pokémon. Still Prof. Oak insisted that the trainer would.

She absentmindedly looked up to the empty sky and let out a sigh. She pondered if she should stop for the day and waited tomorrow. However, before she could do anything else, something caught her attention.

A Pokémon, Charizard to be exact was coming to her. She narrowed her eyes to get a clear view. She saw someone was on Charizard, riding the orange Pokémon. That must been the trainer that Prof. Oak told him, she concluded. She waited patiently as Charizard approached her, landing in the front of her.

Professor Juniper let out a small gasp as the trainer get off the Charizard and returned the Pokémon back to the poke ball. She thought this trainer was another brat but no, this trainer was a man. The trainer was quiet handsome if she must said and that was something to say as she had her fair share to see some handsome trainer before. She studied his black hair that swayed from wind and his red eyes that seem glowing under the hat. She silently cursed Prof. Oak for not telling her about this. She had spent her time researching about Pokémon but it did not mean she lost what any other normal woman felt when they met a handsome and attractive man.

"Are you Professor Juniper?" The trainer asked as his red eyes studied Jupiter, which made her felt aware of her current clothes. She should wear something better.

"Yes, and you are Red?" Jupiter asked back and a nod from Red was the answer she needed, "Well then, please follow me back to my lab as I need you to finalized the thing you need to enter Unova"

Red nodded again and followed Jupiter, noticing that the professor stealing a glance to him as they walked. He sighed a little, hoping the woman would not be like his other fan girl. He still wondered to this day, what was about him that made other gender found him appealing to them.

**(Skip)**

"Okay, that the last" Professor Juniper said as she stopped typing the computer and handed Red his pokedex, which he silently took.

"Thanks Professor Juniper" Red said as he pocketed the pokedex.

Jupiter just nodded at Red while smiling charmingly. Form her short interaction with Red, she knew this man was a man with few words as he answered with a nod or shook his head when the question didn't need explanation and when needed, his answer was short and straight to the point.

"So, are you sure you didn't want Unova starter Pokémon?" Jupiter asked as she had offered that to Red but it did not hurt to try again.

Red stared Jupiter for a moment before shook his head.

"If you sure" Jupiter said in defeat, "But are you sure you want to start your journey immediately? Why not rest for today and go tomorrow?"

"I`m sure and thanks for your hospitality professor" Red said as he wanted to see what Unova had to offer.

"Okay, but just call me Jupiter and if you have need something don't be afraid to ask me" Jupiter said, disappointed from Red business like attitude.

Red just nodded and walked away, leaving Jupiter.

Jupiter just watched Red back as he walked away and sighed.

"He is so damn stiff" Jupiter muttered and turned back to her job. Red was not her type for sure, that man was cold as ice. She wondered what kind of woman would get his attention but shook her head, as there was no point to think about it.

**(Skip)**

Red stared the city before him impassively as he returned Charizard back to poke ball. It had been some weeks since Red arrived at Unova and so far he like what he saw. The trainer he had challenged was quite skilled and powerful with their Unova Pokémon against his Pokémon. However, his Pokémon could hold their ground against Unova Pokémon, it made him realized he needed some Pokémon from this region to level the playing field. Therefore, he had captured some Unova Pokémon and trained them. He was quite pleased with his new Pokémon as they grew beyond his expectation. Unknown to Red, any Pokémon would as he made them gone through some training that considered insane or brutal, it was do or die for his new Pokémon.

Still, he had some time to spare before the Pokémon world tournament began. Therefore, he battled against the gym leader and it was a good challenge he had as they had different strategy than the gym leader from his former region. To this date he got Trio badge from Striaton city, Basic badge from Nacrene city, Insect badge from Castelia city, Quake badge from Driftveil city, Freeze badge from Icirrus city, Jet badge from Mistralto city, Toxic badge from Virbank city, Wave badge from Seigaiha city and Legend badge from Opelucid city. This left Red with Bolt badge from Nimbasa city. Something that should not happened if he did not skipped some town and gone in a random pattern. However, there was no rules stated that he should followed the correct sequence or something. In addition, the real reason why he got many badge this fast was that he used Charizard as transportation and did not wondering around but gone straight to the town he want.

The reason he had done that was simple. It was because he wanted to be on his top form before tournament and wondering around would not help him. However, maybe, after the tournament he would start wandering around. Therefore, that was why he in Nimbasa city now, to fight the gym leader, Elesa, the electric type Pokémon trainer and got his final badge. He hoped Elesa would give him a challenge.

Still, form all the gym leader he had fought the one that gave him the most challenge was Drayden the gym leader of Opelucid that held Legend badge. That man had a dragon type Pokémon and skill that could rival Lance, the dragon trainer and champion of Johto. However, the battle that the most irritated him was against Skyla for Jet badge from Mistralto city. That girl and her simulation battle made him irritated to no end because it was not a battle. He was so irritated, making him lost the will to battle her, which made him took the Jet badge and leave the town immediately after Skyla declared she lose him in her simulation battle. However, not before gave her a piece of his mind. He hoped the next time they battled it was not like that.

Red took a step and entered the city, searching for the gym. The city was lively with all the attraction in the city, just like the rumor said. However, Red did not pay any attention to that, as his goal was clear. He found the gym quite easy, as there was a crowd in front of the gym. It was not weird for a gym crowded like this if there was a battle. Still, as he neared the gym, he noticed the crowd was composed of a bunch teenage girl. This made him wondered why but he shook his head, as that was not important for him. He maneuvered through the crowd to find the entrance.

When Red finally found the entrance and entered the gym. The first thing he saw was a glamorous stage. It seemed that Elesa had turned the battlefield into one big stage for show. This made him resisted the urge to groan, a gym was a place for a Pokémon battle, not a fashion show. Still he finally knew why he must make an appointment before so he could fight Elesa. Not long after that, Elesa appeared on the stage. Red watched the show impassively as he did not know a thing about fashion. He waited for the show to end before challenge Elesa but it took too long for his taste.

"Thank you for coming today!" Elesa said from the stage, "However, I have another surprise today! "

The crowd grew crazy as Elesa said that, while Red just stared the girl impassively. Elesa was a person who bathed in limelight and enjoyed being a center of attention, an opposite of Red.

"Today, there is another challenger and I welcome you all to see the fight!" Elesa said, making the crowd cheer.

Suddenly a light shone to Red, making him standout from the rest of the crowd.

"Now, today challenger, please come to the stage" Elesa said as she beckoning Red to the stage.

Red sighed and walked to the stage.

"Now, let me introduce you all to today challenger, Red!" Elesa said to the crowd, making Red eye twitched slightly from all the attention he got.

Elesa turned her attention and smiled to Red, "Welcome to this stage, Red"

Red just nodded and took out a poke ball, making Elesa smiled more.

"Wow, you seem impatient" Elesa said, "The flame in you burn brightly!"

Red narrowed his eyes at Elesa, knowing she made a jab about his name.

"Now, lets us began the battle and express our self in this bright stage!"

As soon as Elesa said that, another girl entered the stage.

"The Nimbasa gym battle is about to begin. This will be three on three battles which will end when each three Pokémon unable to continue and only the challenger can make a substitution!" The girl who Red guessed the referee said.

"Zebstrika! The bright light is on you!" Elesa said as she threw her poke ball to the field and showed her Pokémon.

Red studied the Pokémon, and decided which Pokémon he would choose. Without a word, he threw his poke ball to the field and revealed, "Pikachu!"

"Wow, a Pikachu!" Elesa yelled in happiness, "What a lovely Pokémon, this is the second time I meet a trainer that had Pikachu"

Red raised his eyebrow at that, he did not know there was another trainer in Unova that had Pikachu. However, for now he put that back on his mind as he had a battle to fight. It would not do if he were distracted.

"Let the battle began!" the referee yelled.

Elesa prepared for the first order that Red would give to his Pokémon but to her surprise, Red did not. It was a new experience to her because usually the challenger was the one that made the first move. This made Elesa studied Red for real now, as she thought he was another newbie trainer. However, it seemed she was wrong as Red had that calculating gaze, which reminded her of a veteran trainer. He was not like the trainer that had Pikachu she had fought before. It made her smiled; this battle might be the best battle she has had.

"Zebstrika, show him your glow, quick attack!" Elesa ordered, testing Red.

Red almost caught off guard from Zebstrika speed, fortunately years of battle experienced made him reacted on time, "Dodge Pikachu!"

The yellow Pokémon dodged Zebstrika attack by jumped to other side.

"Fast" Red said simply.

Elesa smiled, "Well, thank you, did the fantastic speed leave you dizzy? My beloved Pokémon will be the next one to make your head spin!"

The crowd cheered once more.

"Pikachu use agility and double team!" Red ordered as Pikachu ran to Zebstrika, circling around the zebra like Pokémon. Zebstrika tried to follow Pikachu move but became dizzy because of that.

"Zebstrika calm yourself!" Elesa ordered, as she knew Red tried to make her Pokémon confused, "Use Discharge!"

Red smirked as Zebstrika prepared for the attack, "Tail whip to the leg"

Pikachu jumped to Zebstrika, slashing his tail to Zebstrika leg.

"Jump Zebstrika!" Elesa immediately ordered and the Pokémon jumped away, evading Pikachu attack and moved away to Elesa side of field while Pikachu to Red side. Red and Elesa not wasted time immediately yelled their next order to their Pokémon.

"Zebstrika use flame charge!"

"Pikachu, thunder!"

Zebstrika charged to Pikachu as his body engulfed with fire while Pikachu unleashed his attack to Zebstrika. The two attacks met head on and a large explosion happened, making the field obstructed by the dust from the explosion. However, Pikachu still thunder attack continued and when the dust cleared, it revealed Zebstrika struggled against Pikachu attack.

Red widened his eyes slight at this. Elesa Zebstrika was something else as when he fought another trainer that used Zebstrika, Pikachu thunder attack was sufficient to knock the Pokémon. He wondered if the flame surrounding Zebstrika body acted like a buffer, making Pikachu attack at least effective. Red immediately knew he should not let this contest of power continued as Zebstrika was gaining distance, "Pikachu stop and evade!"

Now, it was Elesa turn to surprise as Red a made a move that she did not expected. Any normal trainer would continue the attack but Red stopped, making Zebstrika charged straight to Pikachu but missed. She must applauded Red move, as it made Pikachu did not suffered damage while the same could not been said to her Pokémon. She wondered if Red had calculated that Zebstrika would overcome Pikachu attack, making him made that decision. However, she noticed that Pikachu was still in Zebstrika range of attack, making her ordered the next attack immediately, "Stop and Double kick Zebstrika!"

Red caught in surprise as Zebstrika attacked Pikachu, making a direct hit.

"Pika!" The yellow Pokémon yelled in pain, as the attack threw him to the air and landed to other side of field.

"Zebstrika use flame charge again!" Elesa ordered not wasting any time.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Red yelled but Pikachu still disoriented because Zebstrika Double kick, making Zebstrika got a critical hit to Pikachu and threw the yellow mouse once again to the air.

"Zebstrika for the final act, use spark!" Elesa ordered as Pikachu still in the air, without defense.

"Pikachu, substitute!" Red yelled and Pikachu made another him and used another him as the shield the yellow Pokémon escaped the attack.

Elesa was in shock because she did not know Pikachu could use substitute as Pikachu substitute took the attack and disappeared, leaving Pikachu unharmed. She watched Pikachu landed on the field safely as the Pokémon watched Zebstrika warily.

"Pikachu volts tackle!" Red ordered immediately as Pikachu charged himself with electric and launched himself at Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika use flame charge!" Elesa immediately ordered the first attack that came out in her mind, as she did not expect Red to immediately attack again.

Zebstrika body once again engulfed by fire and launched himself toward Pikachu. The two attacks met head one, leaving an explosion and dust. The two trainers held their breath to see which one who won. However, as the dust disappeared, it showed the two Pokémon lay on the ground unconscious.

Red and Elesa sighed in disappointment and waited for the referee to call the match. However, it did not come and they realized for the first time that the crowd was silent. It made the two looked around and saw the crown and the referee gasped and showed a shocking face. Their battle was so fierce, making them to loss words from the sheer pressure that the two trainers gave. This might be the first time they saw such intense battle in this gym.

"A… Zebstrika and Pikachu unable to continue the fight, it's a draw!" The referee said after she finally regained herself and the crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

Elesa averted her attention back to Red and smiled, "You and your Pokémon... are shining brilliantly! This is the first time I ever had such battle! You dazzled me so much with your glow!"

Red merely nodded at Elesa as he took Pikachu back to poke ball, making Elesa pouted a little form the lack of reaction.

"Come back Zebstrika, you are down with grace" Elesa said as she took the poke ball and returned Zebstrika back. It was then she realized that her hand was wet from sweat. True, their first battle was something that Elesa did not expect. It almost like she battled another gym leader or champion, which was true but she did not know it. She grabbed her next poke ball tightly and felt a rushing feeling that she had not felt for a long time.

Meanwhile, Red was feeling almost the same thing as Elesa. This battle with her, he enjoyed it, but it still did not enough, he wanted more. The next battle would decide if he would go seriously or not as the only one in Unova that made him serious to this day was only Drayden. It did not mean that the other trainer or gym leader was a bad trainer or something. The other trainer or gym leader also gave him a decent and fun battle but it was only that, a fun battle. It was not enough to make him serious.

"Go, Emolga, the bright light is on you!" Elesa threw her poke ball to the field; a rodent-like Pokémon appeared.

This made Red slightly hesitated; as the next Pokémon he chose would make this battle seem unfair by size. Still, this was the perfect chance to test Elesa, throwing the poke ball Red said, "Go, Tyranitar"

A large dinosaur-like Pokémon appeared and roared to the small rodent-like Pokémon, making the crowd yelled as the size different between the two Pokémon was hardly fair. Red got this Tyranitar from Mt. Silver as Larvitar and trained until it evolved into the final stage.

Elesa quite intimidated by the large dinosaur Pokémon. This would be another hard battle for her; suddenly Elesa widened her eyes in realization. The first battle was between Pikachu and Zebstrika, which both were electric type Pokémon. Therefore, the trainer skill played a huge part in that battle. This second battle between Emolga and Tyranitar, while Emolga was a flying and electric type Pokémon, Tyranitar was a rock and dark type. This made Emolga flying attack at least effective to Tyranitar but at the same time, Tyranitar rock attack would be super effective against Emolga, not to mention Emolga electric attack would only deal a normal damage. Tyranitar was the perfect Pokémon to fight Emolga. However, this Pokémon also had an advantaged against her Zebstrika as Tyranitar had some ground move that super effective against Zebstrika. This made her wondered why Red did not used this Pokémon first as trainer usually would use a Pokémon that had advantage against opponent Pokémon. In addition, this made her noticed that Red seem to raise the difficulty level. It made her wondered if she had seen Red true power. She squashed that thought immediately, as she needed to be the first to attack or she would be in disadvantage.

"Emolga use attracts won't you" Elesa said as she winked at Red. To her shock, Red did not affected by what she did as other trainer normally blushed, stammered or at least gave her some reaction. Red face remained stoic as always.

Emolga, hearing her trainer order, winked at Tyranitar, using attracts.

Red saw it and simply ordered, "Scary Face"

Tyranitar Scary Face countered Emolga attracts and left rodent-like Pokémon quite scared. However, Elesa couldn't help to made a remark about it, "Tyranitar Scary Face is just like you, scary but charming"

Red quirked his eyebrow at that and simply ordered his next order, "Tyranitar Hyper Beam"

Elesa widened her eyes in shock, she didn't expect Red to use a powerful attack this soon, "Emolga use Acrobatics to evade"

Tyranitar Hyper Beam struck the place Emolga was before, as Emolga evaded it by took off to the air.

"You think because you have a big Pokémon it will me scare?" Elesa asked, as Emolga fly through the air, making Tyranitar had a hard time to lock on hi target, "Let's see how you hit my Emolga"

Red knew what Elesa meant, as Emolga small size made the Pokémon hard to hit, not to mention the rodent Pokémon was fast. Still, he got a plan for this, "Sandstorm"

Tyranitar roared as wind picked up the dust, making a Sandstorm. This of course made Emolga had a hard time maneuvering in the air. However, Elesa just smirked, "Emolga use Discharge!"

Red surprised by that as Emolga added electric attack in Tyranitar Sandstorm, making it like an electric sandstorm. The attack hit Tyranitar, making the Pokémon stopped the sandstorm and disoriented for a moment, a moment that Elesa did not waste.

"Now Electro Ball, Emolga!" Elesa ordered as Emolga struck Tyranitar with Electro Ball.

This would not do for Red Tyranitar, as Electro Ball inflicts more damage the faster the user compared to the target, which Emolga was to Tyranitar. It was a perfect attack to Tyranitar if Red must said.

"Giga Impact to the ground Tyranitar" Red said as Tyranitar struck the ground, rising dust and rock to the air.

"Dodge it Emolga" Elesa said as Emolga maneuvered around, evading the rock.

"Use Hyper Beam again Tyranitar" Red said and Tyranitar attacked Emolga who was busy evading the stone.

"Drop to the ground!" Elesa yelled, which Emolga obeyed as the Pokémon narrowly evaded Tyranitar Hyper Beam.

"Stone Edge" Red ordered as soon as Emolga landed.

"Agility and thunder shock!" Elesa ordered, as she felt a cold sweat appeared on her forehead. Red had cornered her with his attack.

Emolga once again evaded Tyranitar narrowly and immediately unleashed the electric attack against Tyranitar, which the dinosaur Pokémon took it head on. This was too close for Elesa taste.

"Shook it off Tyranitar" Red said calmly and Tyranitar roared, making Emolga attack ceased. The attack from Emolga did quite a damage to Tyranitar. However, before Red could order his next attack Elesa beat him.

"Close the stage with Volt Switch Emolga"

"Dark Pulse" Red ordered immediately.

The two attacks by passed each other, making the two Pokémon took a direct hit from each other attack. Emolga was blasting into the wall behind Elesa, leaving a small crater, while Tyranitar electrified by the electric attack.

"Winner Red!" The referee declared as Emolga was out while Tyranitar still standing but it was clear that the last attack from Emolga dealt quite damage to the dinosaur Pokémon.

"Good job Emolga, you put a spectacular show" Elesa said as she returned Emolga back to poke ball and turned her attention to Red.

"You shine brilliantly Red, it almost made me blind," Elesa said, smiling pleasantly, "However, it is time for me to show you my glow and make your head spin!"

The crowd cheered, as they knew what would happen.

"A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril" Elesa said and threw the poke ball, "It's time for my electric queen, the bright light is on you, Tynamo"

An eel-like Pokémon appeared on the field.

Red was not someone that judge Pokémon by appearance but it seem unfair for Tynamo to fight Tyranitar as the sheer size difference made Red felt he bullied that Pokémon. However, he knew not to under estimated that Pokémon, as there should a reason why Elesa made Tynamo as her last Pokémon. Still, Tyranitar was not up for battle as the Pokémon has accumulated damage. He pondered if he should change Pokémon but against it to see Tynamo power.

"Tyranitar put you guard on" Red ordered simply.

Elena smirked at Red, "Tynamo use tackle"

In a blink of eyes, Tynamo charged forward to Tyranitar in amazing speed. This made Red speechless as Tynamo hit Tyranitar and blasted Tyranitar out of the field, regardless the sheer size difference.

"What's the matter Red?" Elesa chuckled while smiling charmingly as she finally got a reaction from Red. She always enjoyed the speechless expression that the trainer gave her when they saw her Tynamo power. However, she truly enjoyed Red expression as Red never showed an expression before in their battle, "Am I too dazzling to you?"

Red simply turned back to Tyranitar and returned the dinosaur back to poke ball. He tucked his hat back to his head, turning back to Elesa. She was good what Red thought. Elesa deserved to see his true strength, not mention he quite worked out as he saw Tynamo power. This made him felt alive.

"Elesa" Red said surprising her as this was the first time Red talked out of the battle, "You are quite an amazing trainer"

"So I will show you my power," Red said, smirking in confident, making Elesa blushed faintly as Red red eyes stared her with hidden passion. It was quite different from his usual cold eyes that observed her before.

"Then show me, show your brilliant light" Elesa said and then she saw Red smiled, making her face became red.

"I hope you ready, this will be my Unova Pokémon first debut," Red said as he took a poke ball that contained his Unova Pokémon, "I hope you will last a minute"

Red tossed his poke ball to the field and when the Pokémon appeared, a loud roar shocked the crowd and made the gym trembled. Elesa widened her eyes in disbelief as she saw the Pokémon; she could only said one word before a bright light engulfed the field.

"Impossible"

**(Skip)**

Red returned his Pokémon back to poke ball and watched Elesa with pity but shook it off, as it would not do to do that. She was good but not good enough for his true strength. Still, maybe he should not use that Pokémon but he did promise her to show her his true strength. Red let lout a sigh, looked around, and saw the crowd shocked and disbelief face.

Elesa fell into her knees as her eyes widened in shock from the sheer destruction that Red Pokémon made to the field. She did not stand a chance at all, not even when she used all her strength. This was the first time she battled not to win but to survive. She wondered how Red could be that strong, his strength was on par on Alder or maybe more.

"R..red the challenger win!" The referee said finally after regained her composure.

Red ignored the whisper from the crowd as he approached Elesa.

"You are strong," Red said to Elesa who still on her knees, "But not strong enough"

Red words snapped Elesa, making her glared Red. Maybe Red was praising her but to Elesa it sounded more like Red told her that she was weak. Still, she had a job to do.

"You shine brightly that me, that something that I must admit" Elesa said begrudgingly because she had tasted a bitter defeat, the first time she ever had. She never felt that kind of helpless feeling before in all her career as trainer. She put her hand to her pocket and took out the bolt badge, throwing it at Red, which he caught.

"Still, who are you really are?" Elesa asked Red as a mere trainer could not make her like this.

Red took out a small case that held his badge to put bolt badge. Red unknowingly showed the entire badge he had to Elesa, making her widened her eyes in shock as Red had the entire badge of Unova gym.

"You have finished all the other gym?" Elesa asked, the sheer disbelief in her voice was evident. It was only a couple of month since the new branch trainer came out. Any other new trainer should only have five or six badge. This only solidified her suspicion that Red was not a newbie.

Red put back his small case into his pocket. He turned his attention to Elesa, giving her a calculating gaze. He wondered what he should say to the girl. However, as he saw the blazing eyes of Elesa, Red knew he did not need to say something. He turned back to Elesa and walked away from the stage.

"What? Wait Red!" Elesa yelled as she stood up, making Red stopped for a moment, "Answer my question! Who are you!"

Red turned his head back Elesa, looking at her from his shoulder, "Red, Pokémon Trainer"

This made Elesa upset, as she not used treated like that. Red was really getting on her nerve. She never met anyone like him before, cold, uncaring and with that attitude. She gritted her teeth in frustration, while glared at Red. Never before she wanted to beat someone like this, her blood boiled from the anticipation to fight Red again.

Elesa expression made Red smiled a little, as that was a good expression. It seemed he has ignited a flame inside Elesa.

"Pokémon world tournament" Red said simply, "If you want a rematch"

Before Elesa could say anything, Red walked out the gym. The Pokémon world tournament was only a month from now on. She had considered to not entered because she had a busy scheduled. However, this changed everything; she would enter the tournament even if she must clear her schedule. She would solely train her Pokémon in this one month and when she meets Red again, she would defeat him. Even if Red had that Pokémon, it did not scare her at all. Her pride was in stake.

**(Skip)**

Pokémon world tournament was the biggest tournament that ever had held in the world. It was not because of the name or the sheer size of the tournament that made it the biggest tournament, but because the participant that entered the tournament. It had Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova gym leader and champion, minus the elite four participated the tournament. Never, in history of Pokémon world all the champion and gym leader gathered in one place. This made many trainers from all regions came to Unova where the tournament held to participated in this tournament. Because they would not get any other chance to fight other region champion if, they missed this chance. The tournament itself was being hold south of Driftveil city, making this city became crowded with trainers and people who wanted to watch this tournament.

However, because of the sheer number of trainers that wanted to participate. There were some requirements for normal trainer to participate this tournament. These requirements cut a great number of participants.

Then finally, the day came.

**(Skip)**

Red stared the stadium where the tournament being held. It was big, bigger than any stadium he ever saw before. He averted his eyes and saw trainers, gym leaders and champion walking around the place. He recognized some of them and they too recognized him, which the reason why he hid himself for now. He did not feel like to meet them, not because this was not the time but simply he did not want to meet them. He had arrived a few days earlier and still has not registered himself to the tournament. The reason was simple, if he had registered himself immediately after he arrived. There would be no doubt there would be someone or a group of people that would search for him. Therefore, by not registered himself, he kept the illusion of he still have not arrived, which made them waited rather than searching for him.

However, today was the last day to register in this tournament. Therefore, he would have come out from his hiding place if he wanted to enter, which the reason why the trainers that knew him gathered around the counter for registration. Red did not have any doubt that they were trying to catch him when he registered himself. Still, he was a patient man; he would wait until it was so close to the deadline. With luck, the trainers that gathered would go away before that.

Red turned his head to the sky. It was so blue and clear, he wondered what would await him in this tournament. He decided to join this tournament not because the title of the greatest and strongest trainer in the world that the tournament offered nor because the winner would be officially named as the Pokémon Master. Such titles did not hold any meaning for him. He just wanted a battle that would entertain him, making him felt alive. However, if was honest to himself, there was other reason why he decided to enter. He called it a reason, but deep down he knew it was more like a hope, a small hope. He just hoped his hope would come true, even if he knew what he was hoping for was something that other could say as outrageous, madness or blasphemy for the one that entered this tournament. Peoples would hate and despite him, if they knew what he hoped for, but he did not care. This tournament was the tournament that he would put his everything to it and would decide his fate.

**(Skip)**

Lance, the master of dragon type Pokémon and champion of Indigo Plateau sighed in disappointment as he looked at the counter outside the stadium for Pokémon world tournament. He had waited right in front of the counter since this morning, hoping to catch a certain trainer. He was not alone as the entire gym leader from Kanto was with him, minus Giovanni as the man refused to enter the tournament and Clair, the only gym leader from Johto. They all had the same reason as Lance but had different purpose. However, as the sky darkened, some gym leader started to give up and returned to their hotel or gone somewhere else. Right now, it was just him, Sabrina and Clair. Erika, Janine, Lt. Surge, and Blaine were the first who gave up, followed by Misty and Brock. However, in Misty and Brock case, they met with Ash and his two friends from Unova, both of them gone with Ash to catching up with each other.

Lance turned his head to Sabrina and saw the psychic trainer leaned back to the wall while closed her eyes. He then turned to Clair and saw his cousin stood not far from Sabrina, her face was without emotion as she looked towards the sky. He sighed tiredly as the tense situation between the two. Lance did not know what both of them thinking right now but he knew it must have something to do with the trainer that they waited. Looking at the darkened sky, Lance hoped that the trainer they waited would come fast.

Still, as he waited, his mind started to wonder. It has been a long time since he last met with that trainer. Honestly, when Prof. Oak told him that trainer finally get out of that mountain, he felt so happy. However, it soon turned into disappointment as Prof. Oak informed that trainer gone to Unova. Still, he had a slightest hope to meet him in this tournament, as he knew that trainer would not pass this chance. Thinking about that trainer also brought a mixed feeling to him.

The first time he met that trainer, Red was when in Indigo Plateau as Red had defeated the elite four, earning the right to challenged him. After his defeat on Red hand, he must admit that Red was one of hell trainer. The battle with Red was the most intense and entertaining battle, he ever had. To think a first time trainer could do that to him was mind blowing. Still, he was happy that someone defeated him, as finally, Kanto would had its own champion and elite four and his burden as the champion of the two region, Kanto and Johto finally end. Therefore, he could focus more on Johto and his job as Pokémon G-Men. It was a shock for him when Red declined that. Even so, he respected Red decision, as he did not want to force it for one reason, Kanto did not need unwilling champion as its leader because it would only bring disaster.

It was not long after that Red gone to Mt. Silver and stayed there, never took a steep out of the mountain, which made Lance regretted his decision. He should have tried to convince Red, rather than chose the easy way. It was a disaster for Pokémon world to lose a trainer like Red. Still, it was already too late for that. He only hoped that someday Red would leave that mountain and start a new journey, even if he must use an underhanded tactic. Such as, limiting the number of trainer that would came to Red, which succeeded.

"Lance it's been a long time" A female voice alerted him, making him turned to the voice and saw Sinnoh champion, Cynthia.

"Cynthia" Lance greeted, "It's been a long time"

"So what are you doing here?" Cynthia asked, pointing the counter, "I thought you have registered yourself"

Lance chuckled, "Nothing, just killing time"

"Really?" Cynthia asked ridiculously, not buying that reason, as she had heard about all Kanto gym leader waited here with their champion since morning. This was the reason why she came here, even if she already registered herself, "You and the entire Kanto gym leader?"

Lance cursed silently. Of course, Cynthia would not come here and met him without reason. However, the topic about Red was a sensitive topic for Kanto gym leader and him. They never talked about Red with other except themselves, which the reason how little people knew about Red. The reason was simple; they knew Red did not like it when many people knew about him and they didn't need to make Red became more solitary than this. Then there was Ash, who was almost a splitting image to Red. They did not want Ash to live under the shadow of Red, so that was why they guarded the information about Red closely. He thanked both Misty and Brock for that, as they made sure Ash did not know about red.

"Yes" Lance admitted, as it was no use for him to deny it. However, he knew Cynthia would not stop until she got the answer and a yes answer could not satisfied Cynthia. Fortunately, he had a perfect excuse about this, "We are just gathered together, you know, about the whole unified things"

Cynthia nodded in understanding as she knew how important for the gym leader in one region to be unified. However, she could not help to felt that was not the entire truth. She decided to make a shoot, "I see, I thought you all waiting for someone"

Lance blood froze at that, as it was the truth.

Cynthia studied how Lance body tensed, making her sure that they all indeed waiting for someone. However, who were they waiting for? Who was important enough to make all gym leaders from Kanto and champion waited? She decided another shoot needed for this.

"But it seem I`m wrong" Cynthia continued, "As I couldn't think someone so important enough to make you all waiting"

Lance gulped, as he looked at Sabrina and Clair from the corner his eyes. Sabrina was still leaned back to the wall but her eyes opened and glared at Cynthia. The same also happened to Clair as her attention turned to Cynthia from the sky and she glared Cynthia too. If only look could kill, Cynthia had died countless time. He knew Cynthia was trying to get a raise from him so she would get her answer. However, the way Cynthia said it made Red like a no body, which he was not and at the same insulted Red. If there was a silent rule in their group, it was never insulted Red in front Sabrina and Clair. He still remembered what happened to Giovanni after the man insulted Red, as it was not pleasant to say.

Still, Lance did not understand why the two acted like that about Red. He did know both girl respected Red and put him in high regards but he did not know the details that made them like that. This was also the reason why Sabrina and Clair often clashed with each other. Lance could only blame himself for introduced Clair with Red. How should he know that his cousin would take a shine about Red? Which the reason Sabrina hate him now, saying something like decreased her chance and increased the rival or something like that, making Lance confused.

Fortunately, Cynthia did not realize Clair and Sabrina glare as she focused in him alone. However, before Lance could think something, he saw that both Clair and Sabrina hands itching to their poke ball from the corner of his eyes. He knew he must acted fast before this go out of control.

"By the way Cynthia, do you know where Mr. Goodshow?" Lance asked Cynthia who quirked her eyebrows at the sudden question.

"Yes" Cynthia nodded as she knew where Mr. Goodshow, the current president of Pokémon league was now.

"Good, there is something that I must discus to Mr. Goodshow right now" Lance said, a little too fast, making Cynthia realized something wrong. However, before she could ask it, Lance already took her away.

"Show me the way Cynthia" Lance said as he walked away with Cynthia, avoided a bloody battle that would happen if she stayed there.

Meanwhile Cynthia narrowed her eyes at Lance. He should know that she did not like if anyone touched her like that. One thing was sure though. She would get the answer from Lance, willingly or not as she did not like mystery, which the reason why she spend her free time studying about legend.

**(Skip)**

Sabrina watched as Lance took that woman, Cynthia is she was not mistaken away. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Now with Lance gone, it has left her and Clair to wait for Red. However, it was better for her if she was alone here to wait for Red without Clair being here. She did not know what kind of history Clair had with Red but she did not care. The only thing she needed to know, Clair was a nuisance to her, that for sure. She still had some grudge to Lance as he introduced Clair to Red.

Speaking of Red, it had been a long time since she met him.

She wondered how much Red has changed, as she has changed. Nevertheless, she hoped that he did not change too much as it would made them a complete stranger to each other. Though she hoped, he has become less cold than before but it was Red she talking about. She still remembered the first time she met him; it was not long after she became a gym leader. He had helped her to build her gym and stayed for a brief time to accompany her. To her, Red was a role model, a strong trainer and a friend, though she hoped to be more. Still, everything gone downhill after Red visited last time. The last time she met him was when he became a champion and paid a visit to her. In his visit, he told her that he would go to Mt. Silver and might never come back. This was of course a huge blow to her. Then before she could stop Red, he has gone away, leaving her in mess. It was then her psychic power gone out of control, making her split her personality into two, the cold, callous woman with a thirst for power and the little girl who just wanted to have fun. It was then Ash appeared, saving her from that. She remembered the first time she saw Ash and how similar Ash was to Red, which was one of the reason why Ash succeed brought her back.

After she finally regained herself back, she had tried to go after Red, giving him a piece of her mind. However, she could not as she had her responsibility as gym leader. She almost that close to quit as gym leader but Lance came and stopped her, telling her this was not what Red would want from her. She accepted that reason but when she said she would go to Mt. Silver to visit Red, Lance was surprisingly against it. She almost unleashed her psychic power to Lance but the man said he got a plan to make Red get out that mountain. That stopped her, she begrudgingly agreed with Lance but not without a threat to that man if he failed. Surprisingly, thought it took some years, Red get off that mountain.

Sabrina was never been that happy as she heard that news, but it was short lived as Red gone to Unova. This made her angry; the first thing Red did after get off that mountain was to go to other region rather than visiting her. It took her a while when she finally calmed down and remembered about Pokémon world tournament as she could meet him there.

'Still…' Sabrina silently thought. The deadline was close and there still no sign for Red. This made her thought that perhaps Red did not participate in this tournament. However, that was so unlike Red at all, unless he had changed greatly but she doubted the love for battle that Red had easily erased.

Sabrina sighed again and closed her eyes, focusing her psychic power to search Red, something that she had done since she arrived here.

**(Skip)**

Clair watched Sabrina intensely, as she knew that girl was using psychic power to search for Red. She knew this because she would do the same thing as Sabrina if she had psychic power. No matter how she hated to admit it, Sabrina was the one that could find Red. For now, she could only wait patiently for Red. However, a small feeling of fear started to rise in her heart. She asked herself what she would do if Red did not come but found no answer because if Red did not want someone to find him, he could be hard to find. He had that kind of talent, the talent to simply disappeared and appeared anytime, anywhere he wanted. It was not for the first time she hated that talent Red had. It made him a difficult person to find.

Still, she was quite upset that Red left that mountain without telling her. Unknown to her cousin, Lance or other person, sometimes she visited Red in Mt. Silver with her dragon type Pokémon. Of course, she could not tell Red she was there to meet him. That was why she made some excuse like training, searching or passing by. Still, she knew that she could not use that excuse too much and thought about other, like bringing some supply to him or asking what he needed. The reason why Red did not need to gone down the mountain for supply. She sure someone eventually would found that out but to her surprise none found it. This amused her to no end, did they really thought someone could live in that mountain without having a supply. If it was a normal person, perhaps they would think about that but this was Red.

Honestly, since the time she met Red, everything seem to be more interesting. Red was an enigma to her, a puzzle that she tried to solve. Not to mention that Red had some ways around the dragon type Pokémon or almost all type of Pokémon and a great trainer. She sure this was the reason why Lance liked Red so much. Though she hoped, it would not go to that 'way' as she would kill Lance for that, family or not. Even so, she was glad that Lance introduced her to Red. Still, it was quite a surprise that someone also trying to do the same thing as her. She took a glance at Sabrina, the thorn in her side. This was not the first time she wondered what kind of past Sabrina had with Red.

Clair sighed, if only she was the first one to meet Red.

She shook her head from that thought. It was no good to think like that, whatever happened in the past, stay in the past. She should not think about it deeply. Tough there was something that caught her attention. It was about Red and Ash. Ash was so much like Red in appearance, making her thought that perhaps there was some sort connection about them. Well. Both of them were from Pallet town. However, she was sure that Red did not have any siblings and not to mention they were like sun and moon, the complete opposite of each other in personality, battle style, and power.

Clair wanted to think about this more but a drop of water hit her face. It was starting to rain and judging how black the sky than before, there would be a storm, making her silently cursed that. She decided to take a shelter inside the stadium for a while. However, as she entered the stadium, a question appeared in her mind.

'The sky was clear before without any indication of a coming storm, so why suddenly a storm appeared?'

However, she shook of that thought as one of Unova weird weather condition. She was not from here so she did not know how quick the weather changed.

**(Skip)**

Meanwhile, unlike Clair, Sabrina stayed in her place, not bothering to take a shelter from the rain or storm that was coming. She could use her psychic power to block the water from hitting her. Still, like Clair, she also questioned the sudden change of weather. However, unlike Clair, she did not shake off that thought. She had an idea what made this happened. There could be only one reason for this sudden change in weather. This was because a Pokémon manipulated the weather.

'Which bring us to other question' Sabrina silently thought, 'Why?'

It could be a prank from one of playful wild Pokémon, as it had happened before but she doubted it. The reason was the timing perfectly timed before the registration closed. In addition, the way the weather changed into storm made it plain obvious to her that it was to drive people away. Therefore, a playful wild Pokémon did not make this but a Pokémon that belonged to a trainer made this because the trainer order.

In her mind, Sabrina knew exactly who this trainer was. The clue all pointed to him, as there were no other trainer would do this. She paid no mind as the storm growing wild. She would not let this chance slipped away when Clair was not with her, leaving Sabrina alone in the middle of storm, waiting for him. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head to the direction of this familiar presence.

Walking through the rain was a lone male trainer with a lavender cat Pokémon walked in front of him, ignoring the storm as the rain and wind seemed avoiding them.

'Psychic' Sabrina thought as she smiled, recognizing the cat Pokémon as Espeon. She walked to the trainer path, standing in the way.

The male trainer and his Espeon stopped. Sabrina could not see the trainer face with a hat that hid his face and looked down to the ground but she knew whom this trainer in front of him was. The male trainer lifted his head, making Sabrina could see his face. Sabrina smiled at this, as the familiar face and cold red eyes greeted her.

"Red"


End file.
